


The Best Plan

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marauders, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a plan to woo Lily. Sirius and Remus just want some alone time.</p><p>Prompt: "fluffy MWPP era wolfstar"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by 3chocolatechipcookiesplease of tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Remus woke up on a Saturday morning shrouded in warmth. The covers were pulled up to his neck and something was pressed close to him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to see Sirius snuggled up to his side. Smiling, Remus leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s temple, figuring it could not hurt to stay in bed a little longer. 

“Mmm… stop moving, Moony,” mumbled Sirius. 

Remus was about to say something in retort when the drapes around the bed where pulled open. On the side of the bed stood James Potter with the biggest grin on his face. This could not be good. “Oh good, you’re not shagging. Get up, lads. Much to see and loads do.”

“Prongs, I’m going to hex you,” grumbled Sirius. “It’s Saturday for fucks’ sake. I don’t want to hear from you before ten.” 

“Well, it’s almost noon so I guess I’m not being a bother then,” said James. He grabbed the pillow under Remus’ head and dragged it onto the floor.

Remus grumbled, “Fine, fine. We’ll get up.” Sirius grunted in protest and Remus pushed him off to untangle himself from the bed. All Sirius did as a result was curl up further into the covers, but James did quick work to get him out of bed while Remus found something suitable to wear.

So that was how Remus and Sirius found themselves following after James and Peter through Hogwarts castle. Sirius was still particularly grumpy, having been roused from his bed when he much preferred to have slept in even more. There did not seem to be a set plan for what they were going to do and the longer that time dragged on, the more annoyed Sirius got until finally he said, “So what are we actually doing today? Not that I don’t love trekking behind you, Prongs, but I’d like an explanation.”

James whirled around with a gleam in his eyes. “Lads, today is the triumphant day that I finally – FINALLY – woo Evans. She will be so astonished by my plan that she will have to go to Hogsmeade with me.” 

Remus sighed, but Sirius’ face split into a grin and Peter’s expression matched. “So today is the day then, mate? Well, it’s about time. Go get her, Prongs!” cheered Sirius.

“Thank you, Padfoot. By tonight, I will have the prettiest girl in Hogwarts under my wing after so many years. Before, I was just a boy. My tactics would have never worked. But now – now I am a man and there’s no way she can resist me!” 

“So what is the plan?” said Peter.

“You’re just going to have to wait and see,” said James. “Now, we just have to find her.” Just as he said that, the group turned into the courtyard and the red head of Lily Evans could be seen standing in a clutter of other students. “Well, lads, wish me luck!” James puffed out his chest and walked into the fray. 

“I can’t believe Prongs is finally getting the girl of his dreams! It’s too bad we can’t see them that well from over here,” said Peter.

“You know, if you want to see it, you should get closer,” said Sirius.

“Really? Are you sure I should?” asked Peter.

“Sure, why not?” said Sirius.

“Are you two going to come with me?”

“Nah, we’ll stay back here. It might be a little suspicious if we came with you. Evans might see us.” Peter nodded and ran deeper into the courtyard.

“You’re planning something,” said Remus. It wasn’t a question because Remus always knew when Sirius was planning something.

“Yup. We’re going to sneak off,” said Sirius. He ran back into Hogwarts castle with Remus running behind him. They found an empty classroom and shuffled inside, closing the door behind them. 

Instantly, Sirius was on Remus and pushed him up onto a desk. His lips went to Remus’ mouth and his hands dragged up Remus’ sides. Remus tangled his left hand in Sirius’ hair and his right was tugging on Sirius’ jacket. Sirius began kissing along Remus’ jaw and then down his neck, biting lightly as he went. When he reached the collar of Remus’ shirt, Sirius tugged on the hem to signal that he wanted Remus to take it off. 

“What if Prongs and Wormtail realize we’re gone and come looking for us?” asked Remus. 

“Prongs is either going to be so overjoyed he won’t have time to even spare us a thought or he’s going to be so sad that he’ll just go off and cry about it. And I really doubt Wormtail is going to leave his side.” 

“What if someone else walks in on us?”

“Who else, Moony? Do you really think that anyone is going to try and use this classroom on a Saturday?” 

Remus shrugged. Sirius did have a point. He pulled his shirt over his head and leaned over to kiss Sirius again. Sirius kissed back eagerly and his fingers deftly undid Remus’ belt and trousers. He pulled away from Remus and bent down to kiss the tip of Remus’ half-hard cock. Remus gasped as Sirius took more of it into his mouth, using just the right hint of teeth that he knew Remus liked. Remus tugged slightly on Sirius’ hair, a sign that he was enjoying what Sirius was doing. Spurred on by Remus, Sirius bobbed his head up and down. Remus threw his head back and an animalistic groan came from his throat. Sirius’ mouth felt so good on him and he never wanted his boyfriend to stop.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and Sirius stood up as fast as he could, accidentally bumping his forehead against Remus’. “Ow, Padfoot!” yelled Remus.

“Sorry, Moony, but what the hell was that?” said Sirius, his eyes wide and panicked. 

“I don’t know, but let’s get out of-“ Remus was cut short by the door slamming open, a wide-eyed Peter standing on the other side. Remus yelped and moved to cover himself.

“Oh, there you are! So, Prongs’ plan went way out of hand and things may or may not be on fire. Thought you should know.” With that, Peter ducked out of the room. 

“Why didn’t we lock the door?” grumbled Remus.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help being distracting,” said Sirius with a smirk.

Remus rolled his eyes, but he could not help the smile. He leaned over and pecked Sirius on the lips. “Come on, let’s find out what the aftermath is.” 

“To be fair, if you hadn’t looked so snoggable today, I would have tried to talk James out of it. So it’s really your fault. I mean, there was no way Evans was going to say yes, anyway, but Prongs was never going to get that without my help.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “So now I’m to blame? Don’t I always look snoggable to you?” 

“Details, details, Moony.” 

Remus sighed, but followed Sirius out of the classroom. It was time to do damage control.


End file.
